


Dancing on broken glass

by gardenflwrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenflwrs/pseuds/gardenflwrs
Summary: Sweden reflects.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Dancing on broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> :)

CAUGHT ON 4K VALENTINO📸


End file.
